The Traveler
by Jeff Serpent
Summary: There were legends about a traveler that would help those in need, kill those that deserved it, create cities from nothing. James never believed it because there was no way someone could do those things. He had no reason to believe in them. Until James saw him with his own eyes, that is. Slash, Kames, Cargan
1. Damsel In Distress

_**A/N: I know anyone who has read my previous stories want to yell at me and feel free to do so. I just want to let you know I am back and the rest is at the bottom. For right now, Relax and Read.**_

* * *

_**Update Dates: 1st, 8th, 15th, 22nd, and 29th of each month**_

* * *

_Summary: There were legends about a traveler that would help those in need, kill those that deserved it, create cities from nothing. James never believed it because there was no way someone could do those things. He had no reason to believe in them. Until James saw him with his own eyes, that is. Slash, m/m_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Damsel In Distress_

_**James POV**_

The sun shone brightly as the morning rays lit up the room. It was odd, the world seemed to be having a bright day but it was actually horrible. I sat in the chair, watching as the figure moved up and down, slowly. It was the only indication that she was still alive.

My eyes burned but I could no longer feel the need to cry. There was no way that I could continue with this. I stood, turned around and left the room. I walked down the dimly lit hallway to the huge dim white room.

There were two other people in the room, waiting patiently. I plopped down between them and held my head in my hands. I felt both of them put their hands on my shoulders.

"It'll be okay. She'll get through this." I nodded at Dak's words. I couldn't really think of a way that she would get through this but I had to be positive.

The door opened up and I didn't even lift my head to look at whoever walked through it. Whoever it was that came in stopped at the front desk and talked in a hushed voice. After a few moments, I heard a sigh and retreating footsteps. Then, I looked up in time to see someone with a trench coat enter her room.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting up and running into the room after the person. But the sight I saw stopped me.

Standing over Jennifer was a man with red-blonde hair. He was holding his hands over her and there was a bright light glowing from them. After the initial shock weared off I ran over to the man, with my hand raised to hit him, only to be stopped by an invisible force. I saw the man holding up one arm and the other remained over Jennifer.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him. He gave no indication that he heard me and instead continued with his task. I heard to grunts and I turned my head, as best as I could to see Jett and Dak pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Jett yelled, and the man, once again, ignored our presence. The only thing that showed us he knew of our presence was the hand that he held outstretched to us. After a few more moments, he dropped the hand he held over Jennifer. I stopped breathing as her chest stopped moving.

As I began to realize that spots were clouding my vision, I began to breath again. My breathing was heavy as the man turned away from her and began walking away.

"It was too late for her. Nothing would have saved her. It's better off like this." the man said, dropping his hand and suddenly, the force that bound my body was gone.

I threw my fist at him and it was stopped by the man, grabbing it. His eyes, which had been trained on the floor lifted and his cold, emerald eyes connected with my own. I froze as he stared at me, his gaze seemingly going right through my soul.

"You are weak. You would have never been able to save her. Letting her live to simply appease your conscience is not and could never be justified. I think it's best that you get rid of the body before it begins to rot." he tightened his grip around my fist and I could feel something crack, before he let go and continuing walking.

I stared down at the floor as he left. How did he know that I was the cause of this. How did he know that I was to blame. My hands tightened into a fist again and I ran out of the room.

"Stay with Jennifer." I yelled to Jett and Dak before running out the building. I looked both ways and once I saw the man with the trench coat I began to walk after him.

"I'm not weak. What the hell did you do to Jennifer?" I questioned, not risking putting my hands on him.

The man simply glanced in my direction before looking forward again. He said nothing for a few moments and it only fueled my annoyance at him.

"Answer me damn it!" I yelled at him before I was held tightly against the building we were passing. He stood right in front of me, one hand over my neck and the other poised in the position to hit me. His cold eyes once again locked onto my own.

"If you dare to raise your voice at me again, you will wish you never crossed paths with me." the determination in his eyes forced me to stop whatever I was going to say to him. After about a minute, he let go causing me to slide down the building to sit on the ground.

The man stood over me for a moment, his emotionless eyes glaring at me before he turned around. He took a few steps before stopping.

"Before you jump to conclusions, you should check on your sister's health. Unless of course, you find it too hard to face the girl who you had almost cost her life." With that he continued walking. His black trench coat blowing in the wind as he walked. He turned a corner and he was then out of my sight.

I let my head drop once I could no longer see him. How did he know all of that? How could he tell that Jennifer was my sister? Who was he?

I thought of nothing but that as I sat there. He was right. I was weak. I almost cost my sister her life. I didn't deserve to be here, breathing while she battles with living in that room. I lifted myself on my weak legs and began to walk back to the hospital. I walked slowly, not wanting to face the possibility of Jennifer being gone. Then it truly will be my fault that she couldn't live longer.

As I walked into the building and into Jennifer's room I was met with exclamations. I saw Jennifer sitting up with Jett holding her tightly and Dak smiling down at her. She saw me, her brown eyes lighting up. I could practically feel my jaw drop.

"Jamie, I'm awake again." she smiled brightly and I couldn't control my body as I ran forward and into Jennifer. She laughed as I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"She came to a little after you left." Dak explained and I stopped, pulled back a little and stared at my older brother.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"Like, as soon as you left after that guy, she woke up. It was weird." I looked at Dak, who was smiling at Jennifer glad to have his baby sister back after months of no response. He knew what happened to cause that. He knew that I was the one who couldn't prevent it from happening. But he never blamed me.

Maybe it was because he thought he was going to lose Jennifer and he didn't want to lose a brother as well. Maybe he just didn't want to confirm what I had already came to as a conclusion. Or maybe he really did not believe I was to blame.

I turned to see Jett, who was still crying into Jennifer's shoulder. I know that Dak never told him that I was the one who could not prevent what happened to her, otherwise I'm sure he would have beaten me up the moment he learned it. He was her fiancé after all.

Finally, I looked at Jennifer. She was currently patting Jett's head and talking to Dak. She would never blame me for what happened to her. She was too forgiving. I cringed as she smiled brightly at me for a moment before talking to Dak again. I didn't deserve to be here. I stood, gaining the attention of the three people in the room.

"I have to leave." I told them. Jennifer and Jett looked confused but Dak instantly knew what I meant. He nodded and explained to the two what I meant.

"No! You can't leave James!" Jennifer exclaimed when Dak finished explaining that I meant leave the town.

"She's right. She just woke up. You can't just up and leave now." Jett agreed and I sighed

"I have to. Jen, you'll be okay. You have Dak and Jett to help you." I told her, turning to leave the room. Once outside the room, I leaned against the wall right next to the door.

"Dak! Please go get him." Jennifer pleaded

"Jen, you have to understand that James feels responsible for what happened to you. He has to do this." Dak said softly.

"But, he was not responsible." Jen replied and I heard Dak sigh

"We both know that. We both also know that if we force James to do something, he will not do it." Dak said sharply and I knew he was talking about the fact that the marriage between Jett and Jennifer was sprung on me. I had been angry at both of them for about a month before I talked to either of them again.

"Does he have to leave?" Jett's voice was soft

"Yeah. He has to figure this out on his own. If this is what he needs to do, then we should support him." I left the wall and the building. I needed to get my things.

As I left the building, I looked up and saw emerald eyes staring at me, once again.

"So, you decided it's best that you leave?" he questioned, his emotionless eyes forcing a shiver to rack my body.

"Yeah. It's for the best, right?" I said sarcastically and he rose from his spot against the wall.

"You have fifteen minutes to meet me at the town square. If you don't get there before the time is up, you can stay weak forever." He turned and began to walk to the town square.

"What makes you think I want to go with you?" I yell and he stops walking. Time seemed to stop as he slowly turned to face me again. The wind stopped blowing, the leaves that were in the air froze.

"I know that you want to go with me because you want to become stronger. I know your fate if you do not come with me and let me tell you…" he disappeared from his spot and appeared right in front of me. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"You do not particularly survive that long." and he was gone. The wind began blowing again and the leaves went with it.

I stood there for about a minute before a ran back to my home. I don't know what he is or even who but I trusted him. I just had the feel that I could go with him.

About ten minutes later I arrived in the town square with a sack on my back with my clothes in it. I found the man sitting on the bench, looking around. I stopped a few feet in front of him and he raised his eyes to met mine.

"Thirteen minutes and thirty-five seconds. You have to work on that." He stood and turned to leave. I quickly walked after him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I question after about five minutes of silence. He remains quiet before he reaches the edge of the town. He glanced around before raising his hand a hole appeared before him. In the hole, it showed a desert and some tents. He lowered his hand and went to walk through the hole but I grabbed his coat. He stopped and turned to look at me. I stared at him with wide eyes and he rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and removing it.

"You want to get strong so just trust me." he told me, stepping through the hole.

"I don't even know you." I said and he looked back at me, half of his body already through the hole.

"I'm Kendall." and with that he walked through the hole without another word. I stared at the whole for a good minute before I noticed that it was beginning to close.

"Fuck." I muttered, and walked through the hole.

Little did I know at the time that I would soon become something that I had not known existed, there was going to be a large battle coming, and the man I was traveling with, Kendall, was at the middle of it all.

* * *

_**A/N: I am back. I am so sorry to all the people that have read my stories only for me to stop them all of a sudden. It's just, college is a bitch and I have finally gotten used to my life so I am ready to update my stories and even create new ones. I will officially have an update date for each of my stories. If I miss that day, for any of them, feel free to yell at me. Just please know that I appreciate anyone who stuck with me and my flighty ways since I have posted my first story here and anyone who has read, fav, alerted, reviewed, anything for any of my stories. Thank you for sticking with me so long.**_

_**Anyways, you know what to do.**_

_**Love it? Hate it? In the middle?**_

_**Review**_


	2. Desert Inn 1 of 4

_**A/N: Okay, so as promised, here is the post for this date. And I am currently looking for a beta for this story, so if you are one or know of one, please help me out.**_

* * *

_**On to the Reviews**_

_**No-Emotions-To-Cry: I hope you will soon grow to love this story and thank you, it was very difficult to convey the mystery that this story holds. The end was the part that I loved the most as well, though I can't tell you what James will become I will let you know that you will love it. As for the Kames relationship… well let's just say that there will be many arguments and a time where they will both want to give up. But that's all I will say.  
**_

_**Luvmemuch24: I also love the mysterious and rebellious side of Kendall. I am happy you enjoyed and love the story. Hopefully this chapter will keep you immersed in this story.**_

_**Annabellex2: This will be an interesting story. There will be many ups and downs. Can you handle it? Here is your update.**_

* * *

_**Anyways… Relax and Read on… Don't forget to review.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Desert Inn_

_Part: 1 of 4_

* * *

I stopped as I took my step through the hole. This was a desert. The sun was beating down against the sand, which looked as if it was steaming. I turned to look at Kendall, ready to ask what we were doing but I saw him crouching, touching his shadow.

His hand tightened around the shadow and he lifted. Instead of picking up sand, my eyes widened as he picked up the actual shadow. He set the shadow on it's… feet and the shadow was suddenly gone.

Before I could even question him, he crouched near me and grabbed my shadow, pulling it from my body and setting it so it was standing up.

"Follow my shadow. Look out for anything that seems odd." he told the shadow and it disappeared as well. I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. Kendall spared me a glance before sighing and walking in a random direction.

I stayed in my spot for about a minute before I came to my senses and ran after him. I glanced down at the sand and noticed that I no longer had my shadow. It seemed odd, for me to do anything without my shadow.

"Wait up." I yelled at Kendall, but he acted as if did not hear me and continued to walk

"You are so stubborn." He, for the most part, continued to ignore me as I walked right next to him. I glared at him as he stopped suddenly then look around. I looked around too, but could see nothing that could cause him to stop.

"Now what-"

"Shut up." he hissed, grabbing my arm and dragging me as he walked.

"But"

"I said shut up."

"Can't you tell me what's going on?" I pulled my arm out of his grip and folding them as I stopped. His cold eyes narrowed as he glared at me. I shivered from the look but stubbornly kept our eyes locked. His eyes shifted to my feet before quickly meeting mine again, a new spark in them.

"Fine. You'll find out in ten seconds." his smirk instantly rang alarms in my head and caused me to question of I should move from the spot that I was in. But maybe that was what he wanted. With that thought, I stayed in my spot, watching as his smirk turned into a frown as he lowered his eyes to the sand.

"Five."

"I'm not going to move."

"Four."

"You can count all you want"

"Three."

"I won't fall for your tricks."

Two."

"So you can just"

"One"

"Kiss my-"

I was suddenly looking up as a lot of wind continuously blew directly at me. I turned my head to the sides and it seemed like I was approaching the sky. I looked down and my eyes widened as I saw my feet were not on the ground, but floating in the air. I turned around fully and saw that I was in fact not on the ground.

The scene I was looking at, however was keeping me from screaming. If anything, it was for the fact that what I was seeing seemed to be something that could not be possible. I stared directly down into a pink abyss with sharp white teeth. The inhabitant of that abyss was a large, spiky, black and orange creature that resembled an lizard. From here, it could possibly be five stories high.

Kendall, however, was a different story. I could only see a blurry figure but he somehow acquired a large sword and was currently running towards the creature. Kendall disappeared under the creature and appeared on the other side of the creature. The thing fell to the ground and I was beginning to feel the world pull me back to it.

It was only then that I allowed the scream to leave my lungs. I had closed my eyes but I felt an impact. Though the impact was softer than what I had believed it was going to be. I opened my eyes and was met with a beautiful yet scary sight.

Above me was Kendall, or at least I think it was him. He had small yet sharp, dark red horns protruding his head. His hair was longer, now reaching his shoulder and almost covering one of his eyes. His hair was now less blonde and more red. Those once green eyes were now a combination of bright green in his left and blood red in his right socket. His teeth were now like fangs, sticking out of his mouth slightly. Then, there were the wings that had somehow attached themselves to his back. One of them was the color of the sun and the other was the color of the moon.

I had stared at him, my eyes wider than they had ever been and my jaw feeling as if it was about to fall off. We stayed in the air for probably three minutes, with me staying like that and Kendall staying quiet. Before long, we descended and I was placed on my feet.

I watched Kendall as he walked away without a word, all of his features when he had met me slowly returning. I swallowed, my throat suddenly tight and began to walk after him, keeping my eyes down.

This is how we remained for the next five hours that followed. Our shadows had came back to us, probably in the second hour of silence. Kendall had simply nodded when they had returned and the shadows placed themselves at our feet, looking as if they had never left. The only thing that made any noise was the footsteps that sounded from us, mainly me, and the large creature that Kendall had been dragging with one hand. Looking at it now, I had realized that it was twice the size of what I had previously thought.

As it began to get dark, Kendall had began to slow down. I matched his pace and when my stomach growled, from the lack of food for the whole day, he stopped. With a sigh, he dropped the creature and brought his other hand from the inside of his trench coat. Holding out his hand, a pale red light began to glow from it and a few feet in front of him, two outlines of tents began to form.

I said nothing as moments passed and the tents appeared. He dropped his hand, going over to the creature and easily breaking off the very sharp spikes that covered it's body. I sat down, knowing that I would be of no help to him. I brought my knees up and leaned my head on it as I watched Kendall break off all the spikes with ease.

The things he did… I heard them from somewhere. I heard about someone who could do things like he could. A man that would travel from city to city helping those in need, killing those who deserved it, create whatever he wished. It was said that the traveler would even raise a city from nothing if it was needed.

Looking at the man I was traveling with, I had no doubt that this was the man of legend. Kendall had just put a couple of the spikes in a pile before snapping his fingers and the spikes erupted in flames. The fire crackled and I kept my eyes on that as Kendall reached for the creature, pulling a limb that looked a lot like a tail off it. He held it over the fire by a spike.

"So… are you going to ask or keep your mouth shut?" I glanced at him after he spoke. He kept his eyes on the cooking limb of the creature. I would have thought the question had been my imagination had he not looked up from the fire and right at me.

"I thought I was supposed to keep my mouth shut." I said and he gave me a flat look.

"Only when I tell you to." he sighed and handed me the spike. I looked at the thing for a good minute before taking the spike from him. The spike felt rough and rigid in my hand and I watched the now darker flesh, not sure if it would come back to life or not.

"It's not going to bite. Not anymore that is." I lifted my eyes and saw that he was about to rip off the creatures leg. I closed my eyes as I heard the loud rip of the flesh. A few moments passed and I opened my eyes to see Kendall holding the leg over the fire by a spike.

"Are you going to ask?" he rested his head on his hand as he looked at me, patiently.

"Who are you?" I breathed and he smirked

"You have heard the legends, haven't you?" he raised an eyebrow and I nodded, knowing not to question him on how he knew that.

"Well, I am the man from those legends. For the most part, they are all true. I do help people that are in need, as you should know. I kill those who deserve to be killed and I create whatever I want. The thing about creating a city… well I have never done that before. But, I have been traveling on this earth for about seventy years, simply helping people."

"Seventy years! How old are you?" I exclaimed. How could he be over seventy years old. He doesn't look like he is over twenty. He rolled his eyes at the question.

"I'm two-hundred and twenty-one years old though I am stuck at the physical age of twenty-one." My eyes widened as I heard the number. There was no way that was possible.

"How?"

"Simple. I'm not mortal like you." he said with a shrug, taking a bite from the leg. I was then reminded of the tail that I was holding and I glanced at it cautiously before looking at Kendall.

"Then what are you?" I questioned hesitantly his eyes lost all the light that they had gained in the time that we were having this conversation. When his emerald eyes connected with my hazel ones, they were even more cold than our first meeting.

"You don't need to worry about that." his voice dripping with venom.

"But-" I stopped when his eyes flashed a deep red and I dropped my eyes to the cooked limb in my hand. Slowly, I brought the limb to my mouth and took a small bite. My taste buds burst with the partially sweet and flavor filled flesh as I chewed it.

"Just… don't worry about what I am. If you know, it will only bring trouble." he said after five minutes of silence. I swallowed the piece of the tail I had just taken and looked back at him. His head was still in his hand, but he kept it angled downwards.

"I can handle trouble." I muttered, not expecting him to hear me.

"Really? You couldn't even handle a thorny devil." he said, gesturing to the dead creature. I glared at him and he smirked as he finished the leg

"For now, just rest up. You'll need all the energy you can get tomorrow, we'll be starting your training." With that said, he waved his hand towards the creature, which I assume was called a thorny devil, and it disappeared. He got up and brushed off the sand that was sticking to his trench coat before turning and heading into one of the tents.

I was then left by myself. I stared at the crackling fire as I finished the tail. When the bone was left I threw it into the fire, watching as it rose slightly. I sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry? How can I not worry. I have a right to know who I'm traveling with." I muttered walking to the other tent. I laid down on the dark sleeping bag that was in it and sighed loudly. I closed my eyes and forced myself to fall into a deep sleep. At the time, I was unaware of the first step that I had taken that night. That in my annoyed state with Kendall, I had somehow put the fire out, without any conscious thought.

* * *

_**Third POV**_

Hearing the small snores coming from the other tent, Kendall walked out of his and back to the pile of dark spikes. He now did not have on his trench coat. Instead, he wore a white shirt and black jeans with nothing on his feet. Kendall sat down at the pile and let out a breath.

"You can come out now. He is asleep." Kendall said, turning around

At first, he seemed to be staring at nothing but a blank space until white orbs circled in one spot and a fire formed next to it. Then, the orbs connected with each other and the fire swirled around.

In place of the fire stood a woman with fire red hair that reached her shoulders and long horns protruded from her head. Her eyes were a deep blood red and a smile lit up her face. She wore all black, a dress that stopped at her thighs in the front and reached the ground on the back. On her feet, she wore heels with a white strap that went up her calf. On her back were wings that were the color of the stars that lit up the night.

In place of the orbs stood a man with short blonde hair. His eyes were vivid green and a grin was aimed at Kendall. He had on a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. His jeans were a darker white and the shoes he wore were the same color as his shirt. On his back were wings that was the color of the sky on a clear, sunny day.

"Hey Rosemary, Silas." Kendall greeted

"Kendall, you have taken James under your wing." the woman, Rosemary, said

"Yes. I have done as was predicted." Kendall sighed, leaning his head on his hand. He stared at the two of them, not happy with the situation.

"It had to be done Kendall, otherwise he would have died." the man, Silas, said. He was watching Kendall with a gentle expression

"Yeah, yeah. It had to be done. That is all that I know. It had to be done. Why do I not know anything else." Kendall questioned heatedly, standing up. Kendall had not noticed the large fire blazing up from the spikes but Rosemary and Silas had.

Their eyes widened as Kendall began to change. His head began to form horns that reached about a foot from his skull. His hair became longer and more red than blonde. His eyes, instead of the emerald green, turning a blood red. Huge wings, each about five feet in width, sprouted from his back, both the color of the moon. His nails began to turn to claws. His teeth becoming fangs and slightly protruding from his mouth. The two took a step away from Kendall, but he followed with a step of his own.

"Kendall-"

"No! I'm taking a risk here. I had to kill a fucking thorny devil because I had to take _him_ with me! You know those creatures travel in packs! Why am _I_ the one that has to risk my life for a damn mortal!" Kendall snapped and the two flinched at the tone, never having had Kendall yell at them before

"It's for the best." was all Silas said and Kendall froze. This was all he ever heard. It was the most that they would tell him.

"Fine. Begone." Kendall waved his hand at them and they disappeared. Kendall raised his hand and muttered before a large, almost clear dome surrounded the area. With a sigh, Kendall walked back to the tent, narrowly remembering to wave his hand at the fire, putting it out.

As he walked, his features returned to the form that he originally had. By the time he reached the tent, all that remained was his longer hair and his claws. Kendall grabbed his hair and cut it with his claws. He dropped the strands of hair around the two tents, the strands forming a protective circle around them before he walked into the tent. Once inside, he fell to the sleeping bag inside of it and promptly passed out.

* * *

**_A/N: So here is the second chapter on the date as promised. I know it still holds a lot of mystery but that's the point. Anyways,_**

**_Love it? Hate it? In the middle?_**

**_Review_**


	3. Desert Inn 2 of 4

_**A/N: So, here is part two of desert in and the third installment of 'The Traveler' with a huge 4075 words worth of story. To everyone who read, fav., alerted, reviewed, thank you all.**_

* * *

_**Reviews**_

_**Guest (Katelyn) ~ Thank you. I will try my best to put more detail into it. I appreciate any criticism I get on my work. The thing about Cargan is that this will be a slow story in relation to the progressing relationships between characters. The main focus will be on Kendall and James though and for the most part, it will be told from James POV so there won't be as much covering them.**_

_**No-Emotions-To-Cry ~ Kendall's transformation is a critical part of learning who and what he is. Though he is insanely hesitant about sharing his heritage with anyone and the reason for that is something you will find out in this chapter. As for James… you are on the right track though it is not entirely like that. You will find out more as the story progresses. This is the chapter that James and Kendall trains so you won't have to wait any longer. Then Rosemary and Silas… they will pop in and out of the story but their very appearance is important to the understanding that Kendall will gain in regards to James. Now, relax and read on.**_

_**Annabellex2 ~ I love that you are still interested but I am sorry it is confusing. It has to be though, since it is mainly told from James POV and he has been insanely confused since he met Kendall.**_

_**4ever with Kames ~ James is special but he is not the only one. Is he a sacrifice? I cannot tell you if you are right or not. Is Kendall a demon? You are close. I cannot give anything away or the whole story will unravel but you are free to interpret any information in the story whatever way you wish.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Desert Inn_

_Part: 2 of 4_

* * *

_**James POV**_

A screech pierced the area around me as the creature, now known as a Thorny Devil, fell to the ground. In front of the creature stood Kendall, odd green colored liquid dripping down his arm. He didn't have his trench coat on or a shirt. There were wings on his back, once again, except they were both the silvery color of the moon. His hair was completely dark red and was only slightly longer. His hands now had long black claws instead of nails. His back was facing me so I could not see his face.

This was the sight that I had seen when I walked out of the tent just a few moments ago. I had been hearing roars and screeches as I slept. The sounds had somehow gotten into my dreams. If I had thought of it right, then the sounds has been going on for a couple of hours. When I woke up and still heard them, I left the tent only to see that.

I could see Kendall's shoulders move up and down a little quicker than normal and I knew he must be panting. I couldn't figure that I would be of much help. Especially if Kendall really is the one of the legends. If he is getting tired from all of the creatures, there is no way I'll be able to last through one.

Kendall flinched and turned around. I froze as I saw the blood red eyes staring into mine. I thought he was bad before. Now, his eyes held nothing except a malicious glint. I stopped breathing, every breath I took made it feel like I was breathing in fire. My whole body burned as he stared at me. I knew it was because of fear. That or it was from the feel that Kendall was projecting. It looked like he really wanted to kill me. My lungs burned, not like my body, but from lack of oxygen. I didn't want to. I didn't have the will to do anything.

When Kendall began to walk towards me, his claws glinting in the light with the help of the green liquid. Each of his steps made the pressure around me tighten. The fear grew more and more as he got closer, the malicious glint taking over and it was all that I could see in his eyes. A sparkle under his eyes caught my eyes and I saw that his teeth grew into fangs, once again. They were also covered in the green liquid. I looked up and saw the horns coming from his head, rising about a foot in the air and a dark red color.

When he was only a few feet away from me, he lifted his hand and held his claws in front of me. I still could not move. My body did not listen to what I wanted. My brain seemingly agreeing with my body. It didn't want to move. Kendall thrust his hand forward and I finally began to breathe again.

Only, when I opened my mouth, blood came out. I looked into the blood red eyes and saw a glint. He smirked, moved back a step and pulled his hand out of my chest. With it, something pulsing came out. I instantly recognized it as my heart. He brought it to his mouth and bit into it. His mouth overflowed with blood and it trailed down his body. With a smirk, he raised his head and stared right through me.

"Delicious." His voice was cold and lifeless. It was as if he wasn't even alive and that was the last thing I heard or even felt before everything went black and I fell to the ground.

* * *

_**Kendall POV**_

I stared down at the human as he thrashed around a bit. This was going to be tiring. He had been in this same mental state for four hours and he kept dying. Every time he left the tent, a few minutes later, he would die.

"At least he's getting a little better." I looked to my left and scowled deeply at Silas.

"I'd rather he be dead." I said, turning away from the irritating man. He sighed, disappointedly and I rolled my eyes. He stayed silent, probably waiting for me to take back what I had said. Though we both know that I would not do that.

"Rosemary is looking into the assignment." he said after a few minutes. I glanced at him, he looked disturbed as he watched James thrash slightly.

"Are you actually going to tell me information now?" I questioned, truly wondering if I would receive anything.

"There is a small town, about 160 kilometers from here. They are under the reign of a tyrant and are in need of a savior. One in particular is very close to seeing death and he will need to be taken in by you." My clasped my hands together as I felt another transformation begin to take over. Taking deep breaths, I calmed down and the feeling subsided

"And why do I have to do this?" I asked sharply. I may have stopped the transformation for the majority of my body but I felt my fangs press against the inside of my lips. My left eye burned as it changed colors.

"The boy is like you." My head snapped in his direction as I heard that. There was no way he was like me. No one else who lived like I do was supposed to exist.

"How?" came my whispered, almost breathless response and Silas shook his head. He kept his eyes firmly on James.

"No one is supposed to know the ones who caused this, except for those of the highest rank. It is the reason why you cannot know who caused this for you. The reason myself nor Rosemary can tell you." I ground my teeth together as Silas stated this. Why could I not know? I was more powerful than he was. I was definitely more powerful than Rosemary. Why could I not know?

"Why not?" I snarled, my right eye beginning to burn

"Kendall, please calm down. You know that if I had a choice, I would not keep you in the dark." the way he said it caused me to wonder who he really was and who Rosemary was. Why was it that he was at the rank where he could know why I exist the way that I do?

I had met Silas and Rosemary about twelve years after I began to travel. They were one of the people that I had thought I needed to save. The two were under the care of a neglectful couple and anyone who saw them could easily tell that they were malnourished. I had killed the couple, not particularly thinking that it was wrong since they were killing their children with their treatment. I had stayed in the town they were in, looking after the two teenagers. At the time, Silas had been fifteen and Rosemary had been fourteen. I watched over the two, staying at a distance as they were taken into a loving family and became adults. When they left the town, so did I.

A couple of days after I left, they ran into me. I had thought that I must have let my guard down if I was not able to sense the two of them. But that was proven wrong as the two showed me their true form, the one they are now in, and told me of their situation. They were told about me and were sent to test me and see if I was actually doing what I had said I would be. The two then made it their mission to tell me where people needed help. I agreed because I thought what harm could they do.

But now I fucking hate it. I had been traveling through this world helping anyone that needed it. I had saved people and killed many. I had raised my rank and proved myself to whoever sent Silas and Rosemary. But why is it that they know the reason why I live? Why is it they know the reason why I walk this damned planet? Why is it they know who is to blame for my existence?

"Why is it that you know who is to blame for this?" I asked him. I sensed Rosemary approaching a few moments before so I am sure she heard it.

Silas stared at me, a sad look on his face. I looked past that and closer at him. His body was tense, his eyes holding annoyance and anger. His breathing seemed to be normal and if I hadn't payed more attention to him, he would have gotten away with the slightly shallow breaths he was taking. I could even hear his heart beating irregularly. The flap of the tent was pushed open and in walked Rosemary.

"James has finally managed to dodge your attack. He will be going to the next level in a few minutes." she stated, her voice full of nothing but contempt and rage but somehow managed to be distant. Her eyes were on the small map that she had in her hands. She placed the map on the little crate in the corner of the tent and raised her eyes to look at Silas as she spoke to me.

"Follow this map to the town. Find the man and bring him with you on your journey with James." she grabbed Silas by his arm and began to pull him to the opening. She pushed Silas out of the tent and turned to face me. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and she was glaring at me. Had I been a mortal, I'm sure I would have been frozen in fear.

"Keep pestering Silas and I about knowing about you will only make me want to kill you. I know you think you are immortal but I can torture you until you are begging to die… then torture you more. I will not have you upsetting Silas. No matter how much you hate us for knowing something you don't, it never calls for threatening those who care for you. Once you get that through your thick skull, we will be in a much better position. Understand?" I stared at her blankly, not doubting what she said. I nodded, knowing that it was better if I had just pretended that I was going to stop doing what I was.

"Yeah, I understand. Just tell me who the damn guy I have to save is?" I sighed, wanting to get rid of her and Silas.

* * *

_**James POV**_

Okay… something is definitely wrong. I have a major case of deja vu. But to be sure I had to see something.

Kendall walked up to me, in what I have now dubbed his 'evil form'. He stopped a few feet away from me and thrust his hand into my chest. When he pulled his hand out, my heart went with him and he bit into the organ.

"Delicious." then everything went black and I fell to the ground.

I jumped up and looked around, still hearing the screeching. I cautiously got up and walked out the tent just in time to see the creature fall and Kendall turn to face me. I backed up, no longer frozen as he stared at me. I bumped into the tent and grabbed the cloth. Kendall was approaching quickly. When he was at his spot that I remembered, he thrust his hand forward. I whipped the cloth of the tent around me and Kendall's claws pierced the fabric. Once it got the the area between his fingers, I yanked the cloth off the tent and wrapped it around Kendall, leaving on arm on the outside but still bound to his body.

I kicked the back of his knees and forced him down. Once he was on the ground, I rolled him onto his back and sat on his stomach. Grabbing the arm that could be seen, I tilted it so that the claws were pressed to his neck. He was smirking as he looked up at me, I could now see that his scalera were black instead of white and his blood eyes held amusement.

"Do it! or are you too scared? You are a weaklin-" I cut him off… literally as his claws pierced his throat. He gargled on his own blood for a moment before he stopped moving entirely. My eyes widened as I looked down at him. Loud claps that took moments in between caught my attention. I looked around and spotted someone in the distance. The person was walking up to me and it was then that I noticed that Kendall was disappearing from under me.

The person stopped in front of me and I could only the bottom of his white jeans and bare feet. I looked up slowly. I was met with feathers, slightly covering their body, the color of the sun. The next thing I noticed was that the person was wearing a tight grey shirt. I looked up further and saw rather long blonde hair. It covered the left side of the persons face and vivid green eyes looked down at me. There was a smile on their face and his body was encompassed in an ethereal glow. The whole sight disturbed me.

Because it was Kendall.

"Hey. You finally did it. Congratulations on passing level 1." he said, his voice and eye holding compassion.

"What?" I muttered as he crouched down, the wings spreading out on the ground.

"You passed so you can wake up now." he said, gently pressing his hand against my forehead before light burst, blinding me.

I screamed as I jumped up from my place in the tent. I was breathing heavily as I continued to think about what had just happened. Then, I listened closely, wondering if I was still living in the cycle. When I heard no screeching, I sighed and looked around. The tent was a tan color and blocked most of the light from outside. The bottom was covering the sand I took a deep breath as I stood up.

I went into my pack, took out a blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans, and switched into them. I felt dirty but we were in the desert, no way we would find any resourceful place for water. Once I was done, I walked out the tent and saw that the sun was high in the sky. Judging by it's height, I guessed it must be noon. I looked around the camping area and saw Kendall laying in the sand, looking up at the sky.

"Are you ready for level 2?" Kendall questioned, sitting up. I stared at him, confused about everything. I walked over to him but when I was about twenty feet from him, I tripped. I fell on my face with a grunt and looked back at the place I tripped… there was something there. I couldn't see it but I did feel it.

The spot I was looking at was suddenly filled with the creature, a thorny devil. I scooted away from the thing, though it was not moving. Looking at it, I saw that it had a small pool of green liquid under it.

"Don't worry. It's already dead." I turned my head and my eyes widened at the scene. Kendall was sitting up now. He had on a red shirt and black jeans. His knee was brought up to his chest and he rested his arm over it. All around him, were thorny devils, creating a circle. The colors of them ranged from black and orange to brown and grey. They were all huge and as I stood up, I saw that they all had green liquid pooled under it.

"What…?"

"They travel in packs so, had to take care of them." Kendall shrugged looking around at the dead creatures. With a sigh, he got up and they all disappeared.

"You and I are going to start level 2." Kendall stated, two long swords materializing in his hands. In his right hand, he held a black sword, with a red strap tied to the bottom. In his left was a white sword with a blue strap tied to the bottom. He tossed the black one to me, causing it to land at my feet. I leaned down and picked up the sword. It was heavier than I expected and I spent some moments just staring down at the black steel.

"What am I supposed to-" I stopped as I looked up and saw Kendall in a different form. One that was very similar to the one I had seen before I woke up.

Kendall now had the sun colored wings on his back. They were huge and almost touched the ground. His hair lost mostly all of it's red and was now blonde. His hair grew a little, now covering his right eye. He had a white ethereal glow surrounding him. He held his sword up so that it was pointing at me.

"We are going to proceed to level two." His voice was gentle and I was speechless. It only lasted a second before I noticed Kendall rushing towards me, his sword was pulled back and he swung. I managed to move back just enough for the sword to only slice a couple strands of hair.

I fell on my ass and looked up just in time to see Kendall bringing the sword down. My eyes widened and I held the sword over my body, attempting to protect myself from the impact.

My arms buckled as the two swords collided. An aftershock of the impact sent me further into the desert sand and sent Kendall about a yard away from me.

He stabbed his sword into the sand and smirked at me.

"So that's what you need…" he muttered to himself but I heard him. I did not get the chance to say anything as he pounded the bottom of the sword into the sand and forced the sand to explode all around. I could see nothing as the sand was blown by the wind, creating a smoke screen.

"Sometimes you cannot rely on your sight. You must use your other senses to fully comprehend what may happen." his voice continuously moved and I looked around for a minute before what he said had sunk in. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my hearing. I couldn't hear anything but I tried to continue anyways. Moments passed and I finally heard something swish past me. I ignored it and focused until I heard the footsteps headed in my direction.

I then sliced my sword in the direction of the footsteps and all the sounds stopped. I could feel the sand slowly disperse and I opened my eyes. In front of me stood Kendall, his arm dripping with blood. He smiled at me and wiped the blood of his arm. I saw no cut there and I looked at him, confused.

"Good job. Time for you to wake up." he said and light burst around me.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sunlight. I groaned, raising my arm and putting it over my eyes.

"Stop your groaning and get up." came the cold voice of Kendall and I looked to the place that the voice came from and saw that he was looking down at something with his back to me. He had on his trench coat and a pair of black boots.

"I am leaving in two minutes and if you are not ready by that time, then that is your problem." he said as he waved his hand, a portal opening up. The landscape was much like here just with more buildings and tents. It looked like a small town.

"One minute and fifteen seconds left." Kendall sighed and I got up quickly. I undressed myself and pulled on new, none sweat filled clothes. I pointedly ignored the fact that I had stripped down to my underwear in front of Kendall and focused on pulling my boots on and putting my sack on my shoulder.

"Five… four… three… two…"

"Done." I told him, panting slightly.

"Good." without looking at me, Kendall walked to the portal. "We have to save a town and a prince from a tyrant. The damn guy is apparently sucking the people dry of all their money and he has the prince being tortured." Kendall explained, walking through the portal. I followed quickly and despite the slight shifting inside my body, I looked around the town.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked, curious what I can do to help that situation.

"I'm going to kill the tyrant and you will save the prince." he stated as if it was obvious.

"How will I do that?" I questioned

"Do what you did in level one and two… Just don't die."

* * *

**_Third POV_**

Screams racked the entire building and those who heard it grimaced, not liking that their future king was being tortured. They kept shut though, scared of what the tyrant may do if they said something out of line. They looked up as they heard footsteps headed towards the screams.

The tyrant walked down the hallway, all the people keeping their gaze on the ground as he walked. His black hair was smoothed back and he had on a black trench coat. His amused grey eyes looked at all the people in the palace, wanting them to say something. He soon reached the chamber the screams were emitting from and grinned widely at what he saw.

Dangling from the ceiling was the prince. His black hair matted down with sweat. His brown eyes dull but holding determination. He had no shirt on, his lean build caked with dry blood and blood flowing from the new wounds. His arms were straining to hold his body up and looking as if they were about to disconnect from his body. His legs were dangling , not moving and fresh blood stained his jeans and legs.

"How are we faring today?" he asked the man dressed in black that was standing to the side.

"He still refuses to revoke his title." the man stated, punching the prince's side, causing him to scream again.

"Well… leave us. I must talk with him alone." the tyrant said, his voice leaving no discussion and the man bowed slightly before leaving, shutting the door after him.

"Under the guise as a prince to this country… My, my aren't you just as conniving as always." the tyrant said with a smirk, getting the prince's eyes to look at him.

"You know nothing." the prince said, his voice taking on a sharp tone

"Actually, I know exactly what you are," at this, the prince's eyes widened and he looked at the tyrant with fear.

"No… you're lying." the prince said breathlessly. There was no way the tyrant could-

"and I know where your friend is too." this caused the reaction that the tyrant was waiting for.

The prince sprouted huge, silver wings. Black horns sprouted from his head and his black hair spiking up. His body began to give off steam and all the wounds closed, the blood over his body evaporating. His nails became longer and now resembled claws. His brown eyes now became fully black, the sclera becoming black as well. His teeth elongating until they became fangs protruding from his mouth.

"What have you done with him?" he yelled, his voice devoid of everything but rage. The tyrant smirked, not scared of the prince. He simply shrugged as the prince thrashed around, trying to get down from the chains that held him up. He turned and walked back to the door.

"I'm not so sure I can tell you. Can't have you killing me before I get full control over this town." He reached for the knob and opened the door. He stepped out the door and paused. Turning at the still thrashing prince he grinned widely

"Have fun in this hell while you still can… Prince Carlos Garcia." With that, he slammed the door, leaving the prince screaming and him laughing coldly as he walked back to his room.

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhanger… sorry but I had to do this. the third part will be out next week and I am sure that I will get a lot of complaints on ending it here in that time limit. This is where Carlos comes in._**

**_Anyone who has reviewed, read, fav, alerted… thank you for following this story. Hopefully, this story is turning out to be a what you expect it to be._**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Love it? Hate it? In the middle?_**

**_Review_**


	4. Desert Inn 3 of 4

**A/N: Here is the third installment of Desert Inn and in this one, you will have an encounter between Kendall, James, and Carlos… and Silas decides to make an appearance. Also… there is a bit of blood and gore at the end of it, so beware. Explanation of the reason for the lateness of this chapter is at the bottom.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Lovememuch24 ~ Thanks for the review. I'm sorry I had to confuse you with the levels situation but I am glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Extalia-Queen ~ Thanks and don't worry. If I can help it, I will never miss an update. Hopefully this will tide you over till the next update.**

**4ever with Kames ~ I can't believe how perceptive you are. You're on the right track with Rosemary and Silas but not truly there yet. They are not exactly an immortal team but what/who they are will be revealed with time. On James connection with Kendall and Carlos' forms… You should know that I will not reveal something that secretive. ;)**

**Annabellex2 ~ Yeah, they are immortal and you will find more information about the two of them within these chapters.**

**Anyways Read and Relax**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dessert Inn**

**Part: 3 of 4**

* * *

'Don't die.'

That's all that Kendall can think to say to me. What kind of advice is that? I don't even know how I am supposed to go about that. Seeing that Kendall is not going to answer anything I say, I take a look around the town.

The town looked a lot like the one that I saw in the portal. Except, the buildings were crumbling down and it was crawling with people holding guns. My eyes widened and I was suddenly pulled to my right. A hand was clasped over my mouth and I stopped myself from screaming. There was an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to the person. I peeked over my shoulder and saw that it was Kendall.

Relaxing slightly, I watched as Kendall looked over the wall that was hiding us. His face held determination though he still had a small frown marring his face. He stayed like that until I heard footsteps approaching. Then I began to panic. They had guns, we had nothing… well I had nothing. Kendall could apparently make anything he wanted appear.

I stopped breathing as I looked to the side and saw two men, dressed in a black jacket over a dark grey shirt, black pants and boots. They had a rifle strapped on their back. While I was panicking, Kendall had let me go and pushed me to the side. Before I yelled at him for not doing anything as they were coming over to us, he held up a hand.

I shut my mouth and looked at the soldiers as Kendall pointed at them. At first, nothing seemed off about them -besides them not killing us yet- but then I saw that their eyes were completely black.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered, creped out by the eyes only to get shushed by Kendall. I glared at him but stayed quiet as he stood at full height.

"Strip." Kendall told them and they began to do so. I covered my eyes with my hand, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"What are you doing?" I hissed

"We need to blend in and getting these clothes will allow that." He stated, as if the answer was obvious.

"But how are you doing that?" I asked, peeking through my fingers only to close them again as I saw that they were down to their underwear.

I felt something hit my chest and I instinctively grabbed it as it fell from my chest. I looked down to see that I had a pair of their clothes in my hand. I turned my head in Kendall's direction to see that he had taken off his shirt and was proceeding to take off his pants. I turned my back to him and ignored the blush I felt.

When I was finished putting on the clothes I turned back around as Kendall picked up the rifles. He threw one to me and I rushed to catch it. I put it on my back and as I heard a body fall. I looked up in time to see Kendall put the rifle to the other man's head and pull the trigger, blood splattering from the side of his head and falling to the ground.

"What the hell?" I almost yelled before Kendall gave me a pointed look and I shut my mouth. He waved his hand and the bodies disappeared. After fastening the rifle over his shoulder, he decided to answer my questions.

"I managed to do that by controlling them. I took their clothes because we need to blend in and I killed them so there will be no trace of them left. I had to do that because we do not know how efficient the tyrant is in his endeavor. Now will you stand there with your jaw on the ground or will you follow me to complete this damn mission?" he questioned, making a pair of dark glasses appear and put them over his eyes

He walked around the wall and I followed behind him. I looked around as we walked down the main walkway of the town. I saw that people had their windows open, looking out them, watching as we walked. This went on as we walked in silence; Kendall ignored the stares and kept his eyes forward.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting annoyed and a little creped out by the constant stares

"We are disguised as the guards that follow the tyrant's orders; of course they will keep staring at us. Just ignore them. They are too fearful to do anything." He stated and I glanced at the houses again, seeing more and more eyes following us.

"I really don't like it."

"You are the enemy. You are supposed to no give a fuck." Kendall stated coldly. His voice sounded distant and I looked at him. I couldn't see his face but I could see his body tense up and he remained like that as we continued walking. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up as a loud and dark scream filled the air. I followed his line of vision to see a large building that looked like a palace a few yards away from us.

I felt as if time froze as Kendall charged at the palace. I stood there for a few moments before I ran after him. I was vaguely aware that everything in the area was frozen in their spot. The grains of sand that was blown by the wind remained in their spot and the citizens eyes remained on whatever they were previously staring.

Kendall had just changed into his evil form and he lifted off the ground. I managed to grab onto his legs as he flew up the palace and through an open window on the fourth story. I fell to the ground and glanced up as Kendall's form changed from the evil one to the one that I last saw in my dream.

His wings turned white and the horns protruding from his head receded. The red hair changed back into his red-blonde before the blonde was all that was left and became a little shorter. His red eyes changed into a vivid green and a light surrounded his form.

He whipped his head around, looking for the room that the scream had come from. I got up in time to hear the scream shake the building. We ran through the corridors until we reached the room that the scream resonated from.

Kicking the door, Kendall removed it from the hinges and we came in contact with a man that resembled the evil form of Kendall.

The man had black hair that was matted to his head. Tanned skin was littered covered in sweat and silver horns was coming from his head, the skin around it held some blood and looked irritated. His eyes were fully black and were filled with rage. He had no shirt on but had steam rising from his skin, the small cuts getting even smaller. Large black wings were behind him and poised to protect him, if needed.

"What the hell do you want?" the man growled, baring his fangs

"Well, to help you." Kendall stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he reverted back to his normal form. He looked the man over; walking up to the man and the wings covered the man, hanging from the ceiling.

A sword materialized in Kendall's hand and sliced it across the chain. The sword cut right through the chains and the man dropped to the floor. Looking at the man, the sword disappeared and Kendall reached his hand in between the man's wings and a moment later, the wings disappeared and in its place laid an unconscious man who looked more human.

"Put your arms out." He ordered and I did as he said

Saying nothing else, Kendall put the man in my arms and waved a hand at the side of the room, a portal opening to show a grass filled area. He walked to the door and opened it, stopping only for a moment as I glanced between him and the portal.

"Take the prince there, keep him there and try to heal him until I get back." He said and I burrowed my eyebrows.

"What about you?" I questioned, hesitant as he is about to leave me with who I can only guess is like Kendall. He turned his head towards me, his eyes fully black and filled with malice.

"I am going to kill the sun of bitch that dared to do this." His voice matching his eyes and he left, slamming the door after him. The bang resonated in the room and it was quiet before screams filled the hall.

Closing my eyes and adjusting the man in my arms, I stepped through the portal and after the small amount of shifting that the hole had caused within me, I was staring at the many trees around us.

I laid the prince on the ground and it was only then that I realized that Kendall expected me to heal him. How did he expect me to do that? There was no wraps or anything that I could use for the cuts or his head.

"Just feel it." A voice sounded behind me and I rounded, pulling the rifle from my back.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down trigger-happy." There stood a man with short blonde hair. His eyes were a green color and he had a large grin, although he held his hands up in surrender. He wore a white cardigan over a grey t-shirt and tight, white jeans. His wings were sky blue and either side of his waist was holsters with guns in them.

"Who are you?" I questioned, keeping the gun poised in case he moved without warning.

"The name's Silas… Silas Valle." He said, dropping his hands

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah… I'm here to… help you." He scratched his head and laughed slightly

"What do you mean?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Let's just say that those above me… y'know, the higher ups…they want you to realize what you can truly do." He smiled, his wings coming in front of him and he leaned on the appendages, with both arms where I could see them.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated, confused by the man and dropping the gun down.

"Of course you don't. You are not supposed to know." He laughed

"You are one weird man." I looked him up and down, trying to assess how much I should trust him… then again; I went with Kendall within a couple hours just because I saw that he was strong… and weird. Maybe as weird as this man.

"Thank you, I am glad to take that as a complement." As he said this, he got up and put his hands on the back of his head. I looked him over cautiously, wondering if I should allow him to approach me.

"It doesn't matter if you do not allow me near you. I could easily teach you how to heal him from here… and you should get to it. The princes' heart is slowing down." He said, leaning against the tree behind him and looking straight at the prince, the smile now gone from his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him again before quickly glancing at the prince to see that his chest was rising and lowering at a slower rate as the moments passed. I scooted over to the prince as Silas kept his eyes on him. I took a deep breath and let it out before looking at Silas.

"What do I do?" I questioned

"Well first you have to clear your mind of everything." He said and I did as he said

"Okay."

"Now, put your hand over his heart." Doing so, I continued to take deep breaths to keep my mind cleared.

"Then you have to feel like you are pushing your life into him." I looked at him as he said this, raising one eyebrow at him.

"How do I go about that?" I asked

"You have to feel like you are pushing his chest, only mentally instead of physically." He explained briefly and I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and thought of pushing on his chest. I continued this for a few moments and was about to give up before I felt as if something was flowing out my hands. I opened my eyes, attempting to keep my concentration, and saw that my hands projecting a bright white color on the princes' chest. My eyes widened as I saw it and I looked over him, seeing that the irritated skin where his horns previously were had begun to close, rapidly.

"Whoa." I breathed and looked up to see that Silas was grinning at me, nodding every so often. I looked back down just in time to see the man spas, and jump up, breathing heavily.

"What the hell is going on?" the prince questioned, looking around. I glanced at Silas, only to see that he was not there. My eyes widened but I could only think that he was like Kendall so I brushed it off, for now.

"I had to help you. Your health was slowly deteriorating." I explained, intentionally keeping out what I had seen when Kendall and I barged in the room. Hopefully, he wouldn't

"That fucking bastard." He growled, suddenly standing up and I could almost see the change happening. So, I don't know how it happened, but I rose on one knee. After on that knee, I had swiped my leg out and it connected with the back of his ankles. As he fell, I grabbed the gun on the grass beside me. Once his back connected with the ground, I threw my leg over his waist and poised the gun so that the barrel was pressed against his neck.

Blinking, I was suddenly speechless as I stared down at the man. He looked as shocked as I was and even though I wanted to get off of him, I stayed where I was with the gun to his throat.

"You have to stay here and wait." I told him

"No! I need to kill the fucking son of a bitch that dared come into my town and force them to do what he wanted!" He yelled at me, though he decided to wisely not move. I don't know if I could heal a bullet wound to the neck, but if he tried to get violent, I would see.

"You don't have to worry about that. Someone else will kill him for you."

"Who?!" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and I smiled

"Someone named Kendall."

* * *

**Kendall POV**

There was one thing that I had to be wary of when I was in my demon form… well there were a lot of things that I had to be wary of but the most dangerous of them all would have to be the blood lust. It would make me blind to everything and make it feel that the smell, feel, taste, sight of the blood and hearing it gushing out of the body was the only thing that I should care about.

Being in this form for a prolonged time around James would definitely cause him to suffer a slow, painful and bloody death.

I grinned as I thrust my hand through a guards' chest. I felt the beating heart in my hand explode as I clenched it. I removed my hand and licked the blood from my hand. Sensing the people around me freeze as well as some of the citizens that were forced to work, scream, I felt my blood boil.

Throwing away any of the inhibitions I still had in this form, I set on a killing spree. Flashing in front of each and every one of the guards, I used my nails/claws to either cut out their heart or thrust my hand in there chest and force it to explode. I had to force myself from not killing the citizens.

When it was down to the last guard, I decided to use my hypnosis on him. Feeling my eyes change slightly, I saw his eyes dilate and he stopped scurrying away from me on the ground.

"What can I do for you?" he questioned, his voice monotone.

"Well, you can tell me were that damn tyrant resides." I told him, bending closer to him, my hair falling over my shoulder.

"He is in the chamber on the floor directly above this one." I smiled and leaned in closer to him. I put my hand on the back of his neck and my fingers dug into it, causing the skin to break and I pecked him on the lips before I felt the bones and pulled them out. I smiled even wider as he gargled on his blood and died. Bringing the blood soaked hand to my mouth, I licked the blood again and let a smirk appear.

"You are going to regret ever being born when I'm done with you." I used my wings to propel me up and burst through the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: So… sorry that the update is so late but, I don't have internet so I had to do this from my phone. I am kind of disappointed at myself with this chapter but hey… next chapter is the close of this arc and the opening of the new one. Raise your hand if you were one of the people that were terrified yet enticed by the Kendall in this chapter. I don't know when I will next be able to update so here you go. Anyways**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**In the middle?**

**Review!**


End file.
